User blog:Kenny atkinson Jr/1 Episode Left - Predictions
There is only 1 episode of SMB left, and here are my solutions and predictions. Facts Deaths *Tommy Vercetti - Tommy was killed once by Max Payne, and then again by Snake. He will not return because Ganondorf has stated he won't revive someone again. *Liquid Snake - Liquid was killed by Snake, and then again by Snake. He may be revived by Ganon because with only Nox and Bowser left as the main enemies, he may need more back-up. Though, this is highly unlikely because he has already been revived twice, but not by Ganon, but by Darkness. *Blaire was killed by Waluigi and will not be revived again for failing. *Scott Masterson - Scott was killed by two cannibals, as they had chopped him up in stew and ate him. He will not return, because he had failed. Conditions *Mario - Mario is currently in Hyrule searching for a way to free the master sword, under wizardy training from Merlin. *Luigi - Luigi is waiting at the shed for an enemy attack. *Ness - Ness is in the west of the shed waiting for an enemy attack, and also explaining to Gary and Brock what has happened, and caring for Yoshi and DK. *Yoshi - Injured and under care by Ness. *DK - Injured and under care by Ness. *Wario - Returning to the war to help his friends. *Mona - Left the war because she was fed up with Wario and the war itself. *Brock - Getting info about the status of the war by Ness *Gary - Getting info about the status of the war by Ness *Pauline - Left the war because she was upset due to her breaking up with DK and then finding out he was going to engage to her. *Nox Decious - Currently in the woods. *Master Gangles - Preparing to battle. *Zubashi - Preparing to battle. *Ninjas - Preparing to battle. *Prof. Oak - Currently as his house. *Peach - Mario broke-up with her, so she left the war. *Daisy - Got fed up with the Mario Bros being "slobs" so she left the war. *Ash - Back home in Kanto. *Dr. Naiomi Hunter - Caring for Snake in the hospital *Snake - Injured in the hospital, getting cared for by Dr. Naiomi Hunter. *Waluigi - In an on-and-off coma in his bedroom. *Tommy Vercetti - Dead. *Scott Masterson - Dead. *Blaire Vherestorm - Dead. *Ken - Knocked out. *Ryu - Knocked out. *Ganon - Waiting in the woods for Mario. *Bowser - Preparing to attack Luigi. *Max Payne - Unknown. *Liquid - Dead. *General - Fired from the Mushroom Force by the Darkness and is with his family at home. *Darkness - Preparing to attack Nox Decious. *Merlin - Supposebly aiding Mario in the woods as a spirit. *Link - Alive in the Dark Realm. Predictions Wario will return to the Mushroom Force and help Darkness defeat Decious and his ninjas, Ness and Luigi will battle Bowser, Mario will finally be able to free Link, who will appear animated, and he will pull out the master sword for Mario. Ganondorf and Mario will battle, and Mario will win. Darkness will get killed by Decious, but will then respawn. Mona and Pauline may return. Ken and Ryu will heal and fight. Waluigi will get out of his condition and help Ryu and Ken fight. Yoshi and DK will return home. Solid Snake will die and Dr. Naiomi Hunter will probobly leave. I can't predict anything else. Deaths/Leavers Mario - Stay in battle. Luigi - Stay in battle. *Zubashi - Zubashi will probobly die in a battle. *Gangles - Master Gangles, seeing how he ran away in Episode 63, maybe will leave the war or possibly die. *Ninjas- The ninjas will probobly die in battle. *Gary - Gary will probobly leave the war. *Brock - Same as Gary. *Nox Decious - Nox will probobly die in battle. *Bowser- Bowser will possibly leave the war, resulting in the possible ressurection of Liquid. *Snake - Snake will probobly die. *Dr. Naiomi Hunter - After Snake dies, she will probobly not appear again. *Daisy - Not return. *Ash - Not return *Peach - Peach will probobly return or state where she is and not return. *Ganon - Ganon will probobly die in the final episode. *Ness - Ness will probobly leave, as it is too violent to kill off a child/tween. *Merlin - Merlin will probobly come in human form and take on Nox, and may or may not die. Ken - Ken will leave.*Ryu- Ryu will probobly leave. A 50/50 chance he will die. *Darkness- Darkness will probobly die. Battle Predictions Mario vs. Ganondorf Luigi and Ness vs. Bowser Gary, Brock, Ryu, Ken, and Waluigi vs. Ninjas Darkness and Wario vs. Decious and possibly Zubashi and Gangles Category:Blog posts